


Something Wicked

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Series: Something [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Assbutt, British Men of Letters mentioned, Coming Untouched, Crowley and Cas work together, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lady Toni mentioned, Light Bondage, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Rough Sex, Sassy Castiel, Season/Series 12, Witchcraft, cas is a winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Now that Cas and Crowley have Lucifer trapped they bring in the Winchesters and Rowena to finally return him to his cage in hell. Dean and Cas celebrate the win back at the bunker.





	

Cas flew back to the bunker. Dean was still asleep when he rousted him once again. “It’s time, honey. We’ve got him! We need to go.” He grabbed some clothes from their dresser and threw them on the bed. He found Sam awake and flew him to Crowley before Dean had gotten ready. He held Dean tight against him and brought him to the now heavily guarded dressing room he and Crowley trapped Lucifer in.

  


“Well, well, the gang’s all here. I hate to break this to you but...I got a new backup band. Things just weren’t working out. You know how that is.” Lucifer snarked at them. Crowley had poured a circle of holy oil around him and lit it in case he managed to remove the bullet.

  


“On that note I’ll just fetch Mother and be back before you can say, ‘something wicked this way comes’.” Crowley blinked out and reappeared with a very annoyed ginger woman.

  


“I was on holiday with a most fetching young lad. The stamina these boys have in their twenties!” Rowena cooed to see her son cringe in disgust. She eyed Castiel in his modern dress. “Bet that’s nothing compared to what a fallen angel can do. You probably put tantric sex to shame.” She eased into his personal space.

  


Cas set his jaw and glared hard down at her. He’d put up with her lewdness and insolence only for the sake of securing Lucifer’s place in hell. Dean physically growled as he advanced to come between them.

  


“My, my. Seems I’ve ruffled the cock’s feathers.” Rowena laughed in Dean’s face. “Don’t get your knickers in a bunch. You Winchesters take everything so seriously.” 

  


“Damnit, Rowena. Can you just do the spell?” Sam tossed the burlap bag with all the necessary ingredients for the spell at her feet. She plucked it up and sashayed toward the lit vanity. The sequins of her gown rustled. She went to work, chanting and mixing. 

  


Lucifer sighed loudly, confined to his chair like a petulant child in time-out. “I really wasn’t that bad this time. I hardly killed any humans and a handful of angels. Let me spread my wings a little,” he whined.

  


“You pose a threat, a threat we’ve been charged to neutralize. I cannot allow any further harm to come to my family.” Cas said evenly. Lucifer somehow managed to look offended.

  


“Your  _ family? _ Those hairless apes? I’m your brother, Castiel.”

  


“You are no longer a brother to me.” Cas clapped a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “This man. This man I call my brother. He has been everything a brother is meant to be to me and for his safety I forsake you.”

  


“Awww, how...revolting. And your little boyfriend?” Lucifer taunted.

Dean took Cas’ hand and entwined their fingers. “Boyfriend? Try husband, assbutt.” 

  


“What is your peoples’ obsession with using that word?” The last they saw of Lucifer was the utter confusion on his face. Blue-white light filled the room as Rowena’s spell came to completion. 

  


Sam grabbed the fire extinguisher and put out the circle. Cas went to the limp body of the old singer and used some grace to keep him stable so Dean could dig the bullet out. Once the holy oil projectile was free Cas healed him and left him in the charred circle on the floor. There was enough booze and pills in the room to explain a blackout. 

  


“If that’ll be all, I left something hot on at the hotel. Be a dear and give your mother a lift back to her ride.” Crowley rolled his eyes at Rowena before snapping her back from whence she came. 

  


“And something wicked this way goes. I’d prefer we not get our danglies caught up anywhere we need to call on her again for help. I could stand another few hundred years of separation.” He walked to Cas. “You’ve been a fine Cagney to my Lacey. Moose, Squirrel, do hesitate to call. I’ve got an empire to rebuild, crown to reclaim and such. Toodles.” The demon blinked out, leaving the Winchesters to deal with the mess.

  


Sam gathered up anything Rowena left behind and helped Dean wipe down prints. The bodyguard was still out cold but Cas conveniently swiped away the memory of him flinging the man away like an errant hair. He stood between Dean and Cas and took them home.

  


Sam took out his phone and made the call to Lady Toni. He didn’t know or care what time it was across the pond. The black cloud of the British Men of Letters loomed over them until it was assured Lucifer was back in confinement. She told him she would bring it to the council and barring any other disasters the Winchesters would be free to hunt. Small game, but still.

  


Dean went to his and Cas’ room and flopped back on the bed. He scrubbed his hands over his face. “You did it, baby. You fucking did it. No more Luci, no more wankers. You did this, Cas.”

  


Cas sat beside him. “ _ We _ did this. All of us. I could never do this without you or Sam. Even Crowley and Rowena aided us.” He scooched down a little so he could lay beside his husband. “I feel a great deal of relief.”

  


Dean rolled onto his side. “Hey, babe? This is a really delayed reaction but...Crowley didn’t seem too surprised that we’re together.”

  


Cas smirked. “I may have previously informed him of the true nature of our relationship. His petty rivalry with me over you was becoming tiresome.” Cas moved closer and nuzzled their noses. He gave Dean a quick peck on the lips. He watched the sparkle dance in Dean’s emerald eyes and the crinkles form at the ends when he smiled.

Dean dipped his head to capture Cas’ lips for a more enthusiastic kiss. They moved their mouths together, hands running up and down each other’s backs. Cas slipped his tongue past Dean’s parted lips, making the man moan and pull him over on top of him. “How do you want to celebrate the win?”

  


Cas pinned Dean’s arms above his head and ground his pelvis down. “By doing something wicked.” He kissed Dean again before making a point of discarding their constrictive clothing. He slid skin to skin with Dean before feeling strong legs wrap around his waist. Cas conjured one of his ties to keep Dean’s arms strapped into place at the headboard.

  


“I like it when you dominate me,” Dean struggled slightly against the silk restraint. “I like when you take me, make me yours.” He threw his head back on the pillow to bare his neck. He still had bruises in various stages of healing but the feel of Cas’ hot mouth on his neck sucking hard sent signals straight to his dick. The bite that just stopped short of breaking skin made his head swim and he couldn’t control the sounds he emitted.

  


Cas took the new bottle of Astroglide from the top drawer of the night table and drenched two of his fingers with it. They’d made love just hours before so Dean would still be a little loose. He slid both fingers in with ease and pumped away whilst he resumed attacking Dean’s neck. When Dean became a babbling mess he stopped his prep to slick himself up. Dean was in the mood for something rough and he knew how to give it to him.

  


He brought Dean’s legs up to put his heels on his shoulders, bending the man in half. He pressed his swollen head just past the rim and sunk himself balls deep in one hard thrust forward. Dean cried out then growled, “Fuck me, Cas. Fuck me so hard you gotta use grace on me to walk in the morning.”

  


Cas raised his eyebrow, drew his hand back, and slapped Dean’s ass hard enough to leave a red outline. Dean’s face shifted from pain to pleasure. Cas snapped his hips a few more times in long strokes before setting a quicker pace. His balls smacked against Dean’s ass, the two of them grunting like animals in heat. Cas leaned forward, hitting Dean’s prostate as he drug his teeth across a pert nipple. 

  


Dean sucked in his breath. He was nearly overstimulated as Cas kept pounding him hard. The thrill of being restrained and the soreness of his neck and nipple and ass cheek coursed through him until he couldn’t hold back any longer. His cock bobbed and twitched then sent white strings of hot liquid up onto his stomach and chest. His eyes were rolled back in his head and the only intelligible word coming from his mouth was Cas’ name.

  


Seeing his mate wrecked and sated, Cas gave himself permission to surrender to his own pleasure. His own orgasm came soon after Dean’s and he shuddered through it. He reached up to release Dean’s hands before collapsing on top of him. He felt the warmth of them on his back and shoulder as Dean held him.

They laid together until Cas had softened enough to pull out. As was routine he cleaned them with a little grace so neither had to leave the bed for a washcloth or towel. Dean insisted his legs were made of jello and of no use to him at the moment. Cas pulled one of their covers up over them so they could cuddle. He took Dean’s hand in his and placed them over Dean’s heart.

  


“I love you. I tell you often enough, don’t I?”

  


Dean ran his free hand through Cas’ hopelessly mussed up hair. “Of course you do, angel. Do I tell you enough that I love you?”

  


“Yes, Dean. I never thought it would be this way. And now I won’t be leaving you so you’re pretty much stuck with me.”

  


“Nobody I’d rather be stuck with Mr. Winchester.” Dean kissed the top of Cas’ head and let the post-coital sleepiness take him. 


End file.
